


Uncertain memory

by 852254661



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852254661/pseuds/852254661
Summary: 这篇文是速溶太太和我一起脑洞哒，并且由她贡献了故事的框架和总体情节的走向。宝条作为FF7中源头上的大反派，真是不要太有魅力！于是我们两个宝条脑残粉决定写一个年轻宝条的故事（日完萨菲日他爹什么的真是没救了）。开学之后时间就会变得非常不够用，所以虽然是提前了两个月，但是我还是厚着脸皮打算拿这篇文给速溶太太做生贺~前方OOC预警 路人x宝条 all宝条 有抹布情节





	Uncertain memory

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文是速溶太太和我一起脑洞哒，并且由她贡献了故事的框架和总体情节的走向。宝条作为FF7中源头上的大反派，真是不要太有魅力！于是我们两个宝条脑残粉决定写一个年轻宝条的故事（日完萨菲日他爹什么的真是没救了）。开学之后时间就会变得非常不够用，所以虽然是提前了两个月，但是我还是厚着脸皮打算拿这篇文给速溶太太做生贺~  
> 前方OOC预警 路人x宝条 all宝条 有抹布情节

“那个叫宝条的新来的小子，简直卑鄙无耻……”  
“对啊！那可都是经费啊，老子奋斗几十年，怎么就被一个年轻毛头小子抢了。”  
几个人聚在一起喝着小酒，说是小酒，其实喝得时间也太长了点。  
其实他们之间关系并不是有这么好，只是忽然出现了共同的敌人，而且很快，他们将为了共同的利益犯下共同的错误。  
在这个前沿的理论科学研究领域，家里有钱或者说是至少没有生存压力是一件很有必要的事情。众所周知，在没有实际的结果出来之前，唯利是图的企业和政府并没有可能会慷慨解囊提供充足的经费。但是与此同时，出结果也非常需要时间，需要大量的人前仆后继的把青春甚至大半辈子的光阴奉献在看上去毫无希望的实验和推导中。当然有钱人毕竟是少数，绝大多数人还得要想办法弄经费。虽说是一旦陷进去一个比较深的问题，可能几十年都没法出成果，但也不能让这些基础理论研究者就这样原地踏步啊。本来按资排辈的学术圈已经被大家所接受，但是在他们眼里，这位半路杀出来的年轻的宝条博士简直无异于插队。  
黑框眼镜都挡不住的黑眼圈上，谢顶中年人的眼神格外犀利，他一反平时的斯文儒雅做派，将空酒瓶狠狠扫到地上：“大家本本分分做科研，老老实实排队晋升，他宝条才进来一年，眼看着就要压我们一头了，今天我们都是一起熬了多年的兄弟，这口气不出，我实在按捺不下去。”  
好不容易有了一个很好的晋升机会，本来他们都互相当成对手。他们之间资历成果都不相上下，谁输谁赢倒也无话可说。却没到半途忽然来了个人，在这一年时间就达到了他们熬了这么多年才有的高度。  
真是不甘心啊，那小子就是运气好一点，论能力他哪里比得上他们这些前辈？  
论时间、论运气，难道他们就要认输？下一个机会都不知道又要再熬上多少年了。  
“好想打他一顿解气。”忽然有人说话。  
小房间里忽然就非常安静。  
\----------------------------  
将最后的仪器收拾好后，宝条收拾东西走出了实验室。他只是来查看自己下一个实验的准备工作。他的上一个实验取得了好成果，而且得到了上面的重视。是的，他确信在天亮以后的那场会议上他会得到他想要的，他预定了它。  
我该睡个好觉，宝条一边借着满天星光看了一眼手表一边想着。殚精竭虑这么久，也该好好休息一下。  
刚下过雨，空气闻起来的气息挺好，宝条的脚步变得轻快。难得有点好心情，虽然现在实在是太晚了。  
忽然就有人用毛巾蒙上了他的脸，宝条因为睡眠不足而反应迟钝了些，导致反抗太晚，而且他发现很可能毛巾上涂了什么，但是实在是迟了，他眼前一黑——到底是谁在袭击他？  
不知过了多久，他醒了过来。其实也不能说是清醒，他是被摔下去的疼痛疼醒的。  
然后有拳脚正在透过什么打在他的身上，疼痛让宝条条件反射地蜷缩起来，手臂也举起护在自己的后枕部和颈椎这种脆弱的部位，尽可能用身体上的肌肉和长骨来保护关节和内脏。同时这疼痛也让他从麻药带来的眩晕感中稍微清醒了些。  
宝条想他之前应该是被乙醚迷晕的。真是大意了。  
这里还飘散着奇怪的气味，到底是哪里？他隐隐约约听见了遥远的工厂机器的声音，这个声音的特色……好像是城边上一个工厂日夜不停的难听的轰鸣声。联系到这糟糕的气味，宝条猜测这儿很可能就是工厂旁边的废弃垃圾场。  
在不断被攻击的疼痛中，他也注意到自己其实是被套在一个袋子里。  
他想，这是个有预谋犯罪，但是他现在还无法判断是什么人要对他下手。  
\-------------------------------------  
此时一群人正透过麻袋对宝条拳打脚踢。  
垃圾场的环境与味道确实一点也不好，但是把宝条揍一顿的兴奋感让他们忽略了这些。  
宝条会顶着糟糕的样子去答辩么？这家伙多么注意自己整洁的形象，一天到晚扎个小辫子，一副衣冠楚楚的小白脸的样子，把其他人都对比得像是不修边幅了。  
这仿佛很有道理的样子。而且。瞧这麻袋里的人，微微颤抖着却没法挣扎，怕是也没有什么力气了。  
为了痛快地揍这个家伙，在驾驶着租来的破面包车赶往事先挑选好的地点的时候，他们还给他打了点药，麻醉他的身体让他几乎无法反抗。  
之前下过一场雨，暴雨刚刚停下，鞋子踏过水坑溅起污浊的水花。  
麻袋已经被污水浸透了，宝条的衣服也不能幸免于难，他能感觉到它们被散发着恶臭的不明液体污染，黏黏糊糊贴在他的身上。  
比刚才的暴雨更密集的击打依然在继续，宝条咬着牙齿，更紧的蜷缩着，保护着自己的头颈部。  
\--------------------------------  
打人者们已经打累了，他们想歇息一下再继续。  
他们毕竟都是做科研的，待在实验室或者办公室一坐就是好几个小时。平时没什么时间锻炼，也不知道下手的轻重问题，更何况在愤怒的加成下，他们也不知道刚才那对着宝条的背的那狠狠的几脚有没有把他疼到昏死。  
这时候他们发现袋子里的人几乎没有了动静。不会出什么事情吧？万一把人打死了怎么办？  
带着这样的心，他们正在犹豫，其中一个人按捺不住，忽然就上前打开了麻袋。  
宝条还是有半条命在的，夜幕下的半废弃垃圾场并没有什么光线，加上宝条本身就有严重的近视，但是雨后纯净夜空的星光还是让他看见了模糊的人脸。模糊的人脸和宝条记忆中朝夕相处的同事的相貌逐渐重合……这些人，竟然聚在了一起……  
而打开麻袋的人看见宝条的表情的时候忽然愣住了。就算是此刻，他看见这个年轻的研究员虽说是头发凌乱狼狈不堪，却仍然是一脸不屑的表情。因为疼痛宝条几乎无法说话，但是他还是感觉得到宝条的高傲，或者说是对在场的大家的轻蔑。  
此时又有人上前把之前那个人推开，又粗鲁地罩住了宝条的脸，挡住了宝条的视线。  
“你疯了啊？干嘛让他看到脸！”压低的声音传进宝条的耳朵。  
宝条的声音从麻袋下方传来，闷闷的，似乎是带着笑，又带着一丝压抑不住的痛意。  
闻声那人又踢了一脚宝条的侧腰，笑声突然变调转成了痛苦的呻吟。  
“难道你们以为在这里拿我泄愤，就可以拿到那个机会了么？”疼痛中宝条低哑着声音说。即使被打得狼狈，嘶哑的声线也忽然让他们有种发凉的感觉。  
宝条这种人，不管经历了什么，都不会露出脆弱的样子吧？一瞬间大家都有种这样的感觉。  
如果他把今晚的事情说出去，他们都别想再混下去了。  
夜色死寂，他们听着宝条压抑在喉管和胸腔里的痛呼，不约而同地开始动起了脑筋。  
在这个社会上，有什么事情，能让一个男人宁可打碎了牙往肚子里咽，也无论如何不会说出去呢？  
酒的后劲开始上涌，酒精开始麻痹他们的理智。  
那么……  
\-----------------------------------------  
耳朵仍然有点轰鸣的宝条不知道他们说了什么，忽然就有人上前扯开了宝条那已经被弄得脏兮兮的衬衫。衣领上的铜扣崩到了宝条脸上，他还完全没有反应过来发生了什么。宝条被拽着头发拉扯着站起来，遍布着淤青的左小腿还不怎么吃得住力，后背被另一只手猛地一推便直接扑倒在了地上。  
垃圾场的地面并不平整，为了避免前额和面部直接撞上地面，宝条选择用手臂外侧的尺骨去尽可能的构建一个下落的缓冲区，以此付出的代价是小臂的肌肤被滑开了一个大口子，伤口顿时血流如注。宝条只来得及倒吸一口冷气，裤子就被粗暴地扯了下来。  
似乎有人是想趁着宝条这个难堪的姿势给他屁股上来上一脚，还沾着污秽的硬头皮鞋在空中停顿了一下。最终皮鞋的主人还是出于嫌弃，转而选择了对着宝条的后背狠狠一踩。这一脚力道之大让宝条的整个胸腔和腰部都塌向了地面，终日被白大褂和衬衫包裹的大片皮肤被地面上的污物弄脏，不知名的细小碎屑扎进肌肤之中。宝条紧紧咬住了牙关，肺部的空气都被强行挤了出去，他感觉到自己快要窒息。  
“你不是牛逼的很嘛？啊？”，“是啊，现在怎么不说话了啊？”，“哈哈哈哈哈！早知道这小子这么好收拾就早点下手了……”  
……太吵了……  
宝条的太阳穴突突地跳动着，每一下竭尽全力的呼吸都会带来新的疼痛。血液在血管里流动的声音仿佛被放大了，尖锐的耳鸣绞得他的脑子不能思考。他想听清楚那些四面八方传来的嘲笑声和辱骂声，他想分辨出每一个将这些痛苦加诸他身上的人。  
但是他听不清，肉体上的疼痛在他的脑子里尖叫，和其他的声音交织纠缠着，在他的身体里汹涌的燃烧。  
宝条咬着牙齿，闭上了眼睛。  
\----------------------------  
短短几分钟后，宝条的姿势就变成了赤身跪在坚硬而脏兮兮的地上。  
赤裸的膝盖直接跪在凹凸不平的地面上，还承受了绝大部分的体重和施虐者的冲击，平时拿着解剖刀都不会有丝毫抖动的有力手指被地面上闪着微光的玻璃渣划出无数细小的伤痕，他的嘴角在刚才挨了一拳所以有些许鲜血附在了干裂的嘴皮上。但是这些并不是最疼的——不仅是指生理上的疼痛。  
此时宝条的嘴里被狠狠塞了一根阴茎，充血的头部抵到了他的喉咙。想要咬下去，宝条试图收缩两腮的咬肌，但是他无法做到。他的下颌骨被固定住了，他甚至觉得那里几乎快脱臼。  
“看，多配合啊。”把下体插入他的喉咙的人说着，声音里带着兴奋。  
麻药，又是麻药。不然他怎么可能连一点反抗的行为都无法做出来？宝条已经推断出他们的目的了。退出竞争，把自己应得的机会拱手相让给这帮缺乏科研实力的蠢材？想都别想！ 施虐者的性器的顶端戳刺着敏感的上颚，又在细腻的舌头上反复摩擦，宝条想合上酸疼的下巴，却只能被死死扳着任凭口水沿着脖颈的肌肉纹理流向胸膛，留下一路晶莹的痕迹，在微弱的星光的映衬下昭示存在感……  
他的喉咙被重重地顶开：“唔呃！”  
臀部那个地方，粘稠发黄的白色混着红黑的血痕，  
太多了，还会溢出来，是精液还是血迹根本分不清楚。但这又有什么关系呢？越多代表越不会有什么阻碍。  
下一个人兴奋地接替了位置，进入了宝条的后面。  
宝条早已经疼得冷汗津津。这实在是超出了宝条的预知范围，面对强暴要怎么做呢？他的口唇被迫吞吐着施暴者的性器，鼻腔中充斥着腥臊的气味，之前狂风暴雨般的虐打的痕迹已经在身体上显现了出来。严重软组织挫伤的青紫淤痕被轻轻触碰都会带来钻心的疼痛，更不要说是去承受来自身后的撞击。后穴中虽说是有了血液和第一个人的精液的润滑，但是已经撕裂的伤口在大力的摩擦下依旧只会让他感受到火辣辣的干疼。宝条麻木地低垂双眼，眼角的余光扫过破败肮脏的地面。反射着支离破碎的光的酒瓶碎片，锈蚀得不堪一击的铁架残骸，废弃的蓄电池里流出的危险液体……宝条的手指慢慢地探向一边，企图去够一片看上去足够锋利的铁皮，此时第一个发泄完的人正好走过来，一脚狠狠地踩在了宝条的手指上。  
“哟，真不好意思，被操的感觉怎么样啊？别一副死人脸的样子，你其实享受的很吧哈哈哈哈……”那人奚落了宝条一番就又走开了，看来是没有发现宝条的意图。为了不引起怀疑，宝条收回了手指，调整了一下自己的姿势，努力让自己能轻松一点。  
身后的人冲刺的速度又加快了，宝条努力放松自己以减少更多的伤害，但是却让身后的人察觉了出来。于是他带着满满的恶意地抚上宝条腰侧的一处青紫，找准位置然后狠狠一拧。这种突如其来的攻击就算是宝条也不由得手臂一软，喉咙里控制不住地溢出一声闷哼，后穴猛地一下绞紧。这个人趁着这个时候奋力冲刺，将撕裂的伤口扯得更大了，然后尽数释放在宝条体内。等他从宝条体内退出来的时候，前面享受着宝条咽喉和口腔的裹吸的人也终于到了顶峰，不过他没有选择直接射在宝条嘴里，而是在最后关头拔了出来，对着宝条的脸一阵喷射，然后拽着宝条的头发迫使他带着满脸的白浊抬头看着自己，残忍地微笑着给他竖了个大拇指。  
宝条酸痛的下颌已经不支持他咬牙忍痛，断断续续的呻吟无法控制地随着呼吸从合不拢的双唇间勉强吐出。宝条半睁着眼睛，眼神却一点一点冷下来。  
“哈哈哈哈，看这小子，浑身都是精液啊哈哈哈……哈哈哈……”几个人刺耳的笑声此起彼伏，一直没真正停下来过。  
宝条知道他们在兴奋着什么。  
想回到最初的内部竞争状态么？可能吗？  
容不得他多想，他再次被翻了个身。  
“男人操起来也很有味道嘛，这小子味道真不错。”  
“可惜了，只能一次。”  
…………  
看来……大家似乎并不是很喜欢公平竞争啊……  
既然在学术圈里你们默认的是这种下三滥的手段的话……我知道该怎么做了……  
宝条浑身无力，苦笑地闭上了眼睛。  
确实，太可笑了。  
\-----------------------------------  
黎明前最空洞的黑暗已经过去，熹微的晨光开始慢慢笼罩上这片在这个夜晚被人遗忘的地方。那些人最后离开的汽车马达的轰鸣声已消弭多时，看来眼下这个时间自己算是相对安全的状态，必须离开这里，立刻，马上。  
今晚的经历糟糕得就像噩梦一样。不，它比噩梦还糟糕。宝条知道自己如果无法及时赶回去参加会议的话很可能还会被拉入失信名单，毕竟他是这次的报告的重要发言人。他能及时赶回去吗？机会渺茫。  
他把自己已经脏污了的衣物重新穿了起来——他身体上的脏污也并不比衣服上少，除了这个半废弃垃圾场本有的那些，还有……宝条脸色阴沉沉的。  
他颤颤巍巍地站起来，但是下身的疼痛让他站立不稳，刚直立起来又摔倒了下去。真是狼狈，然而他还是坚持站起来，尽快地往外走。  
一用力就撕裂的伤口，刺骨的鲜活疼痛，没关系，他只需要再坚持一会，反正之前几个小时都过来了。昏暗的光线，脏乱的地面，让他找不到出路，没关系，只要朝着一个方向总能出去。路面上碎裂的啤酒瓶，窗框上翘起来的铁皮，总埋伏在出其不意的地方落井下石，增添新鲜的伤口。没关系，相比起来这些都是浅伤，及时处理就不会有问题，如果，来得及及时处理的话……  
他必须回去，无论如何。  
\---------------------------------------  
灰蒙蒙的天要开始转亮，卢克莱西娅早起来准备占个会议听众席的好位置。今天的现场位置一定非常难抢，她想。  
远远地卢克莱西娅隐隐约约看见一个人靠在前面岔道口边的墙边，身上的衣服沾满了各种脏污，并有黑色的一块一块的斑驳，而且还在微微挣扎着继续移动。这场景实在是有点瘆人，一般情况下卢克莱西娅都是不太想多管闲事的，更何况现在还这么早，地方又偏僻而她还只是个年轻女子……  
但是强烈的熟悉感驱使她停车，小心翼翼地轻轻走了过去。  
走近的她被吓得几乎魂不附体——怎么、怎么会是他！那些黑色的斑驳她也终于明白了是什么，那就是血迹，干涸的血迹。然而她还是闻到了浓烈的腥味，是血腥味……还有……。  
不远处是个垃圾场，宝条博士看起来快要不省人事似的，但是他还睁着眼睛，眼里依然是那样让人有点不舒服的深沉感。他明显发现了走近的她。  
在不知所措中，卢克莱西娅还是鼓起勇气：“请问，我可以帮助你吗？”  
宝条同意了，他配合着贴近的卢克莱西娅往车上走去。内心震颤的卢克莱西娅并没有在意自己衣服上沾上的那些污秽，而且某些更糟糕的气味她也闻到了——他，遭遇了什么？是什么人，竟然要这样对付他，对付一个一心扑在研究上的优秀的科研人员？  
她小心翼翼把宝条轻轻放在后座上，尽量顾忌着他的伤。只是她依然注意到后座上比污痕更明显的是宝条的血。他究竟受了多重的伤？  
“多谢了。”被带上车的宝条感谢着。  
“那，接下来去哪里？”卢克莱西娅握上了方向盘。也许是幸运吧，他遇见一个看起来很善良的女孩，好像还对他有好感。  
“不知道你是否愿意帮我回去拿点东西。”宝条从兜里掏出了钥匙，轻轻问道。  
“可以，然后呢？”卢克莱西娅不假思索地回答。  
“……我怎么能让他们如意呢？”好像没听到卢克莱西亚后半句话似的，男人叹息的声音饱含着太多东西。  
他们？让他们如意？结合自己今天出门的意图，电光火石之间，聪明如卢克莱西亚马上心领神会，同时也暗暗咬住了自己的后槽牙。她从不是温室里长大的娇嫩的花朵，也知道学术圈从来不缺衣冠楚楚的败类和被欺压的斗争的牺牲品，可是……宝条你……你真的还要回去吗？带着一身的伤口和疼痛……强撑着去面对那些施暴者吗……  
卢克莱西娅呆住了，她听得出宝条博士声音里的意思。他是要强撑着拿下今天的最高经费。  
她的喉咙在发堵。她想劝劝宝条博士。她想说他受伤了，想说这样的伤口在垃圾场这样的环境里容易发炎、也许大面积化脓而且留下疤痕，想说他的脊椎受伤了会留下后遗症，想说拖一天很可能还会有其他糟糕的后果……但是从后视镜里对上宝条的眼睛的时候，她忽然什么话也说不出来。  
“请帮助我。”宝条博士说。  
后视镜上男人眼神里的坚定让卢克莱西娅几乎要陷进去。  
“好。”她听见自己用颤抖的声音回答。  
END


End file.
